


Sanctuary

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Having their wedding interrupted by assassins, Heero and Relena find themselves a sanctuary in the ruins of an old church where, when finally alone, they embrace the totality of their love
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	Sanctuary

Here is my offering to the alter of the Church of Lemons! Thank you to the_black_rose and WingsLanding for arranging and hosting this! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Tires squealed as the car pitched around the corner. Gunfire echoed through the streets. She tried her best to hold the wheel as the head of her security returned fire through the driver's side window. This wasn’t how the day was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a happy day; the happiest day of her life! It had been a small gathering: friends and family only…

_The weather was beautiful. Even without the sun in the sky, the outdoor wedding seemed to be perfect. The chance of rain was just low enough that Relena had faith that everything would go smoothly. Her brother tucked his arm into hers and smiled warmly._

_“You look so much like Mother.” He whispered._

_“I’m sure she would be just as proud of you as I am.” Her adopted mother stated, tears straining her voice as she smiled and leaned in, kissing Relena's forehead before lowering the veil._

_“They all would be.” She knew who he meant. Her fathers. She smiled back, tears pricking her eyes, but she wouldn’t cry. It wouldn’t do to say her vows with runny mascara. Her mother bid her well and went to take her seat. The wedding march began soon after, as they rounded the corner to the path to the gazebo. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him standing there by the minister, tuxedo pressed, unruly hair left unkempt. Duo was standing by Heero’s side as his best man._

_Dee_ p _blue eyes locked with hers, swirling with a mix of emotions. She felt a blush burn her cheeks under the heat of his gaze..._

A bullet whizzed by and grazed her arm causing a searing pain to shoot through every nerve. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. He didn’t need to worry about her anymore than he already did. It was all so infuriating! Very few people knew where the ceremony was going to be and the day had started out so wonderfully, and with so much promise...

_As she made her way to him, down the aisle, his eyes never left hers. Fifteen years ago, she had met him on the beach. Ten years ago, he had become head of her security. One year ago, he surprised her with a proposal. Today, she would become his wife._

_They reached the altar and her brother turned to face her. He lifted her veil, kissed her forehead and handed her off to her husband to be. As she placed her hand in Heero's, the contact sent a thrill up her entire arm..._

“Turn right!” Heero yelled and Relena veered the wheel as instructed, his foot never letting up off the pedal. The speedometer was nearly maxed! Relena felt her heart leap in her throat as the car threatened to tilt.

“If you don’t let me control the car, the gunmen will be the least of our worries!” She yelled back. The uncontrollable speed was a danger she feared more than the gunman behind them. She heard the unmistakable clicking of another ammo clip. Heero always kept extra in every car.

“Fine!” He called back, and in a swift move, he opened the driver-side door, grabbed the side of the car and contorted his body in a way that shouldn’t be possible to kick in the back window. He jumped through it and took a spot in the backseat to fire out the back. Relena wasted no time. She scooted into the driver’s seat. It hadn’t been too long ago that Heero had forced her to take defensive driving. Of course, his idea of defensive driving had involved high-speeds on a military obstacle course.

_“Now, push down on the accelerator but keep your hand loose on the wheel. Let it slide through your grip but never let go!” He ordered._

_“Like this?” She asked and he nodded, pressing his chest against her arm to check the speedometer. “Give it more gas.”_

_“But we’re already-”_

_“Trust me, Relena.” She did. She pushed down on the pedal and the car continued to soar, his calm voice and steady hand directing her and keeping her safe as he always had…_

A bullet sailed past her head and pierced another hole through the windshield, but she kept driving, hands on the wheel, foot on the pedal.

“I thought the glass was bullet proof!” She grumbled. 

“Bullet resistant.” Heero stated. How he had heard her over the noise was anyone’s guess. She rolled her eyes and kept driving, trying to focus on the road.

“Relena, try to get us to the old church. We can lose them in the ruins on the way.” Heero’s command preceded more gunfire. Relena knew exactly where he wanted to go. It seemed like Heero had been trying to wound the driver and his cohorts to prevent a crash. He wanted to get out of the crowded town to protect the civilians. Steeling her nerve, she gripped the wheel and steered down the roads, winding in and out and around until they finally left the city. 

_“Keep calm. No matter how fast the speed.” His voice was in her ear, breath hot on her skin, tickling the fine hairs on her neck. She shivered and took a deep breath. “Trust yourself to react. You know what you need to do.”_

Remembering his words, her pounding heart slowed to a steady rhythm. Another gunshot, another hole through the windshield. He hissed. She wanted to glance in the mirror to check on him, but she couldn’t. It was too dangerous. If she looked away and lost control of the car, then they were both finished. Finally, she heard the explosion of a tire and the squeal of the other car as it careened out of control. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the car flipping over several times in her side mirror. They would be safe. She just had to get them to the church.

She heard him moving behind her, shuffling around in the seat. She slowed the pace of the car just enough to confidenty look in the rearview at him. He was alive. Slouched, with the gun pointed pointed out the broken window. She breathed a sigh of relief. The sound of gravel crunching under the tires as they left the highway told her they were nearing their destination. The old church sat in the ruins of a small town on the outskirts of Newport City. During Romefeller’s attack on the kingdom, the mobile suit battle took its toll on the countryside. The crumbling buildings were all that remained; a reminder of the harsh, unrelenting cruelty of war. Her heart ached. All of this destruction just to get to her…

“Relena…” She heard him call her name from the back seat, a soft whisper under the hum of the engine. He seemed to always know where her thoughts were. She nodded to reassure him that she was, alright. Her arm still stung. They both would need a thorough examination after this, but they were alive. And that was all that truly mattered.

Thunder crackled as she negotiated the car through the ruins to the dilapidated church. She could have had a traditional wedding in a church while thousands of people watched and, in essence, that had still been the plan. The small, gazebo wedding at the rose garden was supposed to be an intimate setting just for them with a larger ceremony taking place a week later at the Newport City Cathedral for all of the who’s who of political society and the press. It was, of course, all for show. 

Lightning flashed a warning as she pulled the car to a stop behind the fallen remains of a roof. Heero jumped out of the car to look around for any trouble. She knew by now to stay in the car and stay low until given the ‘all clear’. Heero made his way to her door and helped her out, keeping a protective arm around her as he helped usher her inside the old basilica-style building. The rain cut loose upon them just before they reached the entrance; the frigid drops chilling her body and urging them to quicken their retreat into their makeshift fortress. 

It was dark. Any daylight that might have been of help was quashed by the storm. She could smell the damp earth and ancient wood around them. Heero carefully navigated them through the rubble and into the atrium as the rain fell on what remained of the roof. Thick wooden beams and chunks of concrete obstructed their path. Shattered glass crunched under her feet as they made their way carefully through the nave where the aisles of pews, now crushed and ruined, used to be organized. She shivered against the warm body of her husband as he continued to lead her inside. Off the side of the transept and the apse, there appeared to be small rooms; later additions to the structure. The one to the right appeared to be blocked by debris, but the one to the left was open. 

Heero led her inside the small room and released his hold on her. She immediately ran her hands up and down her arms to restore some warmth. She could barely make out the form of her husband but heard the sound of furniture breaking and wood dropping onto stone. There was a clicking noise. More shuffling. Finally, a small fire sprung to life, giving the tiniest glow to the dark room. She could see his features accented in the dull light; chiseled jaw, unruly hair. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes found her as the small flames began to grow. He stood and made his way over to her, taking a moment to press his forehead to hers, eyes closed.

“Heero…” She breathed, and reached out, clutching his shirt in her hands as his arms wound around her.

“Were you hurt?” He asked. She shook her head, the sting in her arm reminding her otherwise.

“Not really,” she whispered, content for the moment. She could feel him there with her. They were alive. He was alive. “A bullet grazed my arm, but it’s just a scratch.” he pulled back, a frown marring his handsome face as he leaned down to examine the abrasion. 

“It needs tending,” he stated, thumbing over the area in search of any further damage. “Wait here while I look for anything that could help.” She regretted the loss of his warmth and closeness as he pulled away and made her way closer to the fireplace to allow the meager heat source to fend off the chill. 

Though the light wasn't the brightest, she was able to get a good look at the room: too decaying bookcases and a small desk. The thing that truly caught her attention, however, was the altar. It was a decently sized hardwood feature with a dark stain and intricately carved designs. On top was a white tablecloth of sorts that miraculously seemed relatively unharmed by time or weather. Two silver candlestick holders lay on their sides, the candles broken but still usable. A bible, still open, laid on the top as if waiting to be used. The stained glass window behind It captivated her. The depiction of a dove holding an olive branch was an interesting choice for what appeared to be a study. She smiled at the irony. 

"At least some of the beauty survived the horror of the war."

She turned back toward the fire. The light of the flames flashed off of her rings, causing her to pause and study them. She rolled them absentmindedly around her finger. Though the day had gone far from the way they had intended, she still had the one thing she needed most from it. She was Heero’s wife. In spite of their current circumstances, she smiled.

Lightning flashed and she made her way over to the window to look out at the storm. The curtain, yellowed a bit from age and weather, still hung peacefully. She pushed it aside and let her eyes roam the countryside, fingers still playing with her new wedding ring. His proposal had been as unconventional as it was unexpected: Chinese food, her favorite raspberry tea and a large, fresh-baked chocolate chip cookie for dinner. Even with piles of paperwork laid out before her he still managed to make it romantic.

_“Relena?”_

_“Hm?” She looked up at him, mouth full of lo mein noodles._

_“Marry me.” She nearly choked. She coughed, sputtered. Had he really just asked…?! When she could breathe again, she looked at him in all seriousness._

_“Did you just ask me to marry you?” Heero’s face fell, brows knitting, lips crinkling in at the side._

_“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” Relena saw the pain in his eyes. He thought she was rejecting him! She rushed to take his hand._

_“No! Heero, no…” She couldn't help the nervous laughs that escaped her. “I was just… not expecting… for you to say something like that.” She smiled at him and his eyes locked with hers._

_“Then…?”_

_“Yes.” She laughed. His lips curved up into the largest smile she’d ever seen from him. “Yes, Heero. I will.” He wrapped her in his arms and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She smiled into his lips, too tickled to do much else._

_He pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it, taking her hand in his to slip it gently onto her finger. He smiled and claimed her lips in another heated kiss that gave way to many more and discussions of what was to come in their future together..._

Another loud crash of thunder broke her from her reverie and caused her to jump. It was fortunate that the roof over the small room still held strong. Her husband's arms wrapped around her from behind as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

“I found a medical kit.” he whispered into her ear and it sent goosebumps up her entire body. When she turned to put her arms around him, the curtain shifted and wrapped around them as he pulled her close. 

“Then we had better give ourselves a cursory patch job.” 

"Hn." He nodded and moved away from her. In the new light, she got her first good look at him. His dress shirt was in tatters and covered in patches of bright red blood. His right arm had a wound, bleeding freely, the left arm covered in scratches and cuts from broken glass and other debris. She winced at the gashes on his chest from where the broken window must have caught him.

“Oh, Heero…” She reached out, tears stinging her eyes. Those people had attacked her; interrupted their wedding to get to her. And now her husband was wounded and bleeding. Because of her.

“This wasn’t your fault.” He closed the small distance between them and tried to reassure her. 

“But-” 

"Relena…" He leaned in and kissed her, silencing her protest. She felt her guilt dissolve in his arms. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. 

“Let’s bandage your arm.” He reached for the supplies and she grabbed his hand.

“No. You need to be bandaged first.”

“Relena-”

“Heero. You are hurt far worse than my arm. We need every inch of bandage we can get. Please.” She wasn’t asking. She was telling. After a moment, he sighed and handed her the med bag. 

“Take off your shirt.” she instructed. 

Heero did as told and she was rewarded with the sight of his toned chest and abs bared to her gaze. Under any other circumstances, the sheer amount of manly beauty would have been overwhelming, but the blood was the reminder that she needed to stay focused. She extracted the alcohol swabs and emergency water supply and used them to clean his chest wound first. It was, luckily, not too deep. Stitches might be needed, but she would leave that discernment to the professionals when they arrived. The tracking device on the car would see to that. 

Given his greater experience with such things, Heero advised her the best way to maneuver the bandages around his chest and back to ensure the tightest and most effective wrap. That done, she moved her attention to the bullet wound in his arm.

“I don’t see the bullet.” He reached up and touched the hand that rested on his arm.

“I extracted it already.” She knew she must have looked shocked because he chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her hand. “It’s alright.” She nodded, still unsure, but made quick and careful work of cleaning and bandaging his arm. The other minor cuts were cleaned and doctored with bandaids of all sizes. She took a step back to survey her handiwork and reassure herself that she hadn’t missed a single wound. There were a few extra on his legs she had not initially seen. She frowned.

“Your legs are cut too. It appears jumping through the windows of a moving vehicle is as dangerous as it seems.” He smirked, eyes studying her with a heated look.

“You’re stalling.” She shook her head.

“No,” she grabbed the bandages again. “I promised to patch you up first. And I will.” She smiled, a blush heating her cheeks. “Now… remove your pants… please…” Heero’s smirk widened. Clearly her blush had not gone unnoticed. He stood and very slowly unbuttoned the front of his tuxedo pants before sliding the zipper down. He winced as he tried to pull them down. She blushed again. 

“Would you… like me to… to do that for you?” He nodded. If her cheeks were red before, they had to be blazing now. 

She had no reason to be embarrassed. He was her husband now! Then again, they hadn’t done more than make out sessions and heavy petting… It was during one of the discussions about their future that he confided in her something important; his reason for wanting to wait...

_His hands roamed her body, caressing her sides. He groped her breasts gently and she moaned into his lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. She felt confusion, disappointment and rejection, but he caressed her cheek._

_“Heero?” She breathed. “What is it? Did I do something wrong?” He shook his head._

_“No.” He continued to caress her cheek as he placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips. “No, Relena…” The corners of his mouth contracted and his brows knit._

_"Don't you… you want to…?" She asked, cheeks heating at her forward question._

_"Yes. I want to. I want you. Badly." He answered._

_“Then why..?”_

_“Because.” Heero began, and seemed to search for the words. “So much of our lives was chosen for us. So much happened so fast and we didn’t… get to choose…” He paused again. “For once, I want to do things the right way. To choose…”_

_“Heero…”_

_“You deserve it. We both do.” She smiled, her heart swelling. He would wait. They would wait. For both their sakes. She smiled and kissed him._

_“I understand.”_

The idea that her first time seeing him like this happening under such circumstances, seemed almost ludicrous, but she loved him; trusted him, and the heat that existed in his gaze as he watched her kneel before him sent a thrill down her spine. His boxer briefs clung to him like a second skin and the bulge at the center did not escape her notice. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, she began her task. There was a rather deep gash or two that needed extra attention, but most were minor and quickly dealt with. She sighed and brushed some sweat off of her brow. He stared down at her, eyes a bit glassy, but there was heat in that gaze still. She remembered, once more, how close she was to a certain part of his anatomy. 

He stood and helped her to her feet before pulling his pants back up. He surprised her by pulling her close and crushing his lip to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hissed as the irritated skin burned from the movement. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“Relena…?” 

“My arm…” He nodded and pulled away from her, ducking down to grab the first aid kit. 

“Sit,” came the gentle command, and she complied. He reached into the box and frowned when he found no bandages remained. Just gauze. He grabbed his shirt and shredded off a few long strips. “Hold still.” He cleaned her wound and placed the fresh gauze over it before using the torn shirt as a makeshift bandage. She couldn’t help but laugh as a bit of nostalgia hit her.

“What’s funny?”

“You tore your shirt to bandage my wound, just like my dress the day Duo shot you.”

“Hn.” The corner of his lips curved into a small smile. “I still haven’t repaid him for that kindness.”

“Heero!” His lips widened into a smirk. He had changed so much over the years. His smile and sense of humor were two of the greatest changes she treasured.

"How long do you think before Preventer arrives?" Heero shrugged. 

"Couple of hours. They'll organize a team."

"So we could be here a while?" He nodded. She shivered, suddenly remembering how cold she was. He leaned down, grabbed a hold of her waist and lifted her into his arms.

"We should get you closer to the fire. Warm you up." 

Her dress was still wet, and she was cold, but it was something in his eyes that had caused the shiver-- passion burned in their depths, kept in check. She felt him press her closer to him, arms around her. Something swirled in his eyes. He was conflicted. She could feel it. She just didn't know why. He pulled back, took her hand and led her to the fire. He turned her to face him, rubbed her arms and her sides.

"You're so cold. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really think about it. Other things were more important." Her eyes went to the bandage on his chest. A bandage he needed because he got hurt. Hurt while saving her. Saving her because another group of anarchists sought to profit from her death. She pulled away from him, guilt eating at her again. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared into the flames.

"Relena…?" He knew. 

"I'm alright." 

"Don't." He came up behind her; tried to hold her but she pulled away. "You don't need to pretend with me."

"I guess I'm still a bit… shaken up… from all of this," she felt his arms tighten around her as he kissed the top of her head. 

"And?" Sometimes she hated how perceptive he was.

"And I feel a bit… foolish… and childish." He turned her around to face him and gently caressed her cheek as his eyes met hers.

"Our wedding was interrupted by an assassination attempt. I think you're allowed to feel a bit 'shaken up'."

"No… not… not that…"

"Hn?"

"It's just…" she took a deep breath. "Will it always be like this? Will you always be put in harm's way because of me?" She couldn't look at him. 

"Relena-"

"It's our wedding day, Heero! We should be with our friends, making toasts and sharing moments. But we're here!" She gestured around her. "Bruised and bloodied and all because of me!" She was crying. Sobbing. "And I feel so guilty and ungrateful because we could have died. And I'm upset about a stupid ceremony when the only thing that should matter to me is that you are alive!"

"Relena… look at me." She tried. He walked over and lifted her chin with a tenderness he possessed only for her.

"There is no reason to feel guilty. Or ashamed of being upset." His eyes shone with understanding. 

"Heero--" she looked down again.

"None of this was your fault." She wanted to believe that. "They ruined a day that you--that we both--looked forward to." he raised her chin. "It's more than okay for you to be upset.” His words, his very calming presence, eased her mind and her troubled heart. She felt… lighter somehow. She allowed herself to smile.

"And they ruined my dress," she added. His lips curled up into a small, gentle smile at her attempt at humor. He brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. Being with him always restored her hope and ability to see the bright side. As she looked into his eyes, she remembered one very important thing the day did give them.

"Well, they didn't entirely ruin the day." He raised a quizzical brow. "We were able to say our vows." She took his hands in hers. His smile widened. "I am finally, officially your wife." He leaned forward and down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"My wife." He repeated. The warmth in the way that he said it sent a heated thrill through her body. She pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet before he claimed her lips with his.

She felt him pull her closer to him and moaned. A fire sparked inside her in the pit of her stomach and spread through her entire body. Oh, how she loved this man. Every touch set her heart racing and her soul ablaze with desire. She took the initiative to deepen the kiss by coaxing his lips open with her tongue. He willingly obliged and their tongues engaged in a sensual dance. One of his hands fisted in the hair at the back of her head, gently. The other rested on the small of her back pulling her even closer if such a thing was possible. He broke the kiss and his eyes met hers. The passion and fire contained in those dark blue depths threatened to devour her. They had waited so long… been through so much…

“Relena…” He almost growled out his plea. He bent his head down to rest his forehead on hers. “This isn’t how I wanted… Where I wanted... “ he stopped, took a deep breath. “You deserve better than… than this…” She smiled up at him, trying to convey all her thoughts and feelings with her eyes.

“Heero… I love you.” His eyes flashed. “As long as we’re together, I don’t care where or when.” She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. “I want you... my husband.” That seemed to be the reassurance he needed, because he seized her lips in a crushing kiss that set her aflame again. 

Her hands wound around his neck, locking behind it as he picked her up, carried her to the altar and laid her down. The storm that raged outside behind the stained glass echoed the passion in their hearts. After all they had endured, after all life had thrown at them, they were finally allowed to be together. There was something so wrong and yet perversely right about this scenario. As though God himself offered their love his blessing in providing them this ruined church as their sanctuary. Without breaking their kiss, he gently laid her back, the thin tablecloth under her doing little to shield her from the cold of the large, wooden surface. She shivered into his lips and felt his hands begin to caress her sides and back to her breasts where he kneaded the tender flesh with tentative hands. He kissed her chin, under her chin, and down her neck, stopping to lavish her clavicle with his tongue. 

She sighed and brought her hands into the unruly mess of dark tresses. She felt one of his hands free her right breast from her dress while his other hand pinched and toyed with the now rock hard nipple of the other. His lips claimed possession of her naked mound and she could not help the moan that tore from her lips. 

“Heero…” She felt him smirk into her skin as his hand stopped playing with her nipple and moved aside to allow his tongue to work magic on it as well. His left hand continued to pay attention to her right breast as his right hand now made its way down her body to pull up the fabric of her dress. He bit down ever so gently on her nipple as his fingers found the junction between her thighs where her now moist panties were ready to be removed. His fingers danced a path up the lips of her still covered womanhood. She felt them side under the flimsy fabric with ease as he found her wet slit. Slowly his digits parted her tender flesh and delved in. She gasped and squirmed in sheer pleasure as he teased her, finding the bundle of nerves at the top. He pressed down with his thumb and her vision exploded with bright dots. There was a feeling building inside her, begging to be released like water behind a dam crashing against its confines. 

“Please…” She gasped, but had no idea what she was really asking for. She felt his fingers move to her center where her entrance waited, wet and ready. One finger entered her with exploratory caution and the new sensation sent a renewed fire sizzling through every nerve.

His lips began to descend from her breasts down her still-clothed abdomen, trailing kisses all the way. The pleasure he was giving her made her feel like she would explode. Finally, his lips found her clit. He flicked it with his tongue and she felt it, her body tensed, electricity surging through her as her toes curled and a cry tore from her throat as her vision exploded in her first orgasm.

“Heero…!” She moaned his name. He continued to lick and suck her clit as he added a second finger to begin stretching her. She squirmed; the after effects of her orgasm continued with each new sensation. A third finger found its way into her and she could barely contain herself. Finally, he leaned back and stood up. She let her eyes take in the pure, raw example of manly perfection. Pecs, lats and abs seemingly divinely sculpted, begged to be touched. 

“I… I want to… explore you.” She licked her suddenly dry lips as her cheeks heated in an intense blush. “Please…?” Heero’s eyes widened, almost as though the thought had never occurred to him. She smiled nervously and looked down. He reached out and raised her chin, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The corners of his lips turned up in an amused smile. She kissed him quickly as he lifted her up from the altar and lowered her to her feet. Her legs wobbled a bit, still unsteady from the pure pleasure he had given her. She steadied herself and stood strong, letting her eyes roam his perfect form. Her hand reached out as if on its own and tentative fingers caressed the naked skin of his chest above the bandage. His skin prickled with goosebumps and seemed to shudder under her touch. She questioned for a moment if she… if they should do such a thing when he was clearly injured. She didn’t want to cause him more pain. She began to pull her hand back, but he grabbed it, gently, and pressed it over his heart. As if sensing her thoughts, the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

“It’s ok,” he whispered. The fire burned in his eyes again, a quiet blaze that caught the passion of her own soul and spread. Emboldened by his words, she reached out with her other hand and let her hands explore the muscles of his strong arms, his shoulders, his chest. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his adam’s apple and a hiss escaped his lips. Her hands caressed up and down his chiseled chest as her lips made their way down his neck to his suprasternal notch. She noticed that his hands were clenched at the end of tensed arms at his sides. He was restraining himself, letting her explore him as she had requested. She smiled and kissed his lips quickly, softly, before kissing her way down his sternum, over the bandages. 

Careful not to place any pressure, she continued down, her hands beating her lips to her target. She rubbed his bulging member through his dress pants and an almost animalistic groan tore from his throat as her fingers danced across his clothed appendage. She kissed a trail down to the top of his pants and knelt down before him. She would be lying if she tried to say she had never imagined what it would be like-- what he would be like. 

Nervous fingers found his button and fumbled a bit before it came undone. She pulled the zipper down and he sighed; clearly glad to have some of the pressure released. She reached up and hooked her fingers around the tops of his jeans and boxer briefs, and she pulled down. His cock sprung free, fully erect. It was larger than she’d expected and looked so soft and hard at the same time. So foreign and yet, there was something hypnotic about it. She reached out a curious hand and touched him. Another hiss tore from his lips. She looked up to see he had closed his eyes.

She had read books, had a vague idea of what to do. She clasped her hand around his girth and began to gently move her hand back and forth, up and down. He moaned and it emboldened her. She used her other hand to fondle his sac as she continued to slowly pump her fist over his length. She felt his hips buck slightly and glanced up to find his eyes studying her intently. The sheer passion and pleasure she found there stunned her. She smiled up at him and leaned forward, feeling braver. She kissed just the tip of his member. 

“Relena…” He whispered her name; his restraint was clearly, slowly slipping. She knew what he wanted. 

She licked the tip of his cock and continued to move her hands up and down a few more times before licking up one side of his length and then the other. He sucked in a breath and she licked him again. She pulled back and looked up at him, aqua eyes meeting Prussian blue in an intense look of lust, love and pleasure. She leaned forward, opened her mouth and took just the tip in. She could have sworn she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head as she took in the first inch. His hands found her hair and pulled it free of what was left of her up-do. She felt her hair cascade down her back before his hands fisted in it, pulling her closer. She took him in, one inch at a time, as far as she could, before pulling him almost all of the way out and plunging him back in. 

His moans came freely now as she quickened her pace. She took him in a little further down her throat, more with each thrust. “Relena...” He groaned, and tugged at her. She pulled him out of her mouth and stared up at him

“Heero?” He helped her to her feet and crushed his lips to hers before lifting her back up off of the floor and onto the altar. He reached out to brush the strands of hair away from her face and gently caressed her cheek. HIs deep blue eyes, swirling with passion, locked with hers.

“Are you sure?” She knew what he was asking. Was she sure about doing this here? At this time? She felt tears prick her eyes. He was always so concerned for her. He would give his life for her, sacrifice it all. And he was hers as she was his. She nodded her answer and kissed him. He positioned himself in front of her, kissing her forehead gently before resting his tip at her entrance. 

His eyes locked with hers one more time as he gently thrust forward and entered her for the first time. She felt herself stretching to fit him, the pain was minimal and thus less distracting than the feel of him inside her, filling her up. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair as she gasped, breathing in short, steady breaths. He stiffened, holding perfectly still, breathing into her neck as she slowly got accustomed to his size. Finally, all trace of the pain faded away leaving only the unimaginable feeling of being one with him. She smiled and kissed his neck.

“Make love to me.” She urged him. He didn’t need to be told twice. 

He began to slowly pull out before thrusting back in just as slowly. In and out, gradually picking up the pace until a steady rhythm formed between them. Two hearts beat in time as one as their bodies joined in the most sensual act two lovers could enjoy. As his pace increased, so did the pace of their breathing. The sounds of their passion echoed through the small room, both sacrilegious and sanctified by the bond of their vows before God. 

“Relena…” He panted her name like a reverent prayer, kissing her neck and nibbling the tender flesh at the base near the clavicle. She moaned and let her hands roam his back, pulling him closer. His pace quickened ever more as he buried his face in her hair.

She felt it building. That same pressure, that fire in the pit of her stomach spreading throughout her body, electrifying every nerve. As shockwaves of pleasure continued to grow, she chanted his name, urging him, begging him to complete her as only he could.

Finally, he tensed, a growl tore from his throat as he called her name, burying himself in her to the hilt. She felt his essence filling her as her vision crashed in an amazing spectacle of tiny dots and stars. Her toes curled, her muscles tensed as the fire of ecstasy engulfed her very soul. She grasped onto him for dear life, as though if she released him she would cease to be.

With the waves of her release slowly fading, she whispered his name and massaged the sweaty muscles of his back. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then her lips softly before pulling back to look at her.

“Relena?” The concern in his eyes was accompanied with a sort of contentment she had never seen there before. She smiled. “Are you… alright?” She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

“Alright?” She caressed his back, kissed his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. “Heero.” She leaned back and looked into his eyes. “I’m finally with you… like this…” She felt a tear slide down her cheek. “I’ve never been better.” He gave her one of his small crooked smiles and wiped her tear away. She felt her heart skip as the flame reignited. She looked down under the heat of his gaze and the bandages caught her attention once more. She gasped.

“Are you alright?” she gently touched the surface of the wrapping. “Did doing this… hurt you?” He raised a brow, glanced down and then back up at her. He shook his head.

“No.” He leaned forward, lips so close to hers. “I was a little too… preoccupied... to feel anything but you.” 

“Heero…”

Such a statement from him would have seemed out of character to anyone else, but to her? He had changed in the years she had known him. There was a softer side of him; one that joked and laughed (though his sense of humor was still a bit dry). There was a sentimental side that he had allowed himself to acquire that--when combined with his sexy smirk--could send her heart racing with desire. A sexy smirk like the one he currently had. She felt her pulse quicken. Her eyes went down to where they were still joined and she felt a blush heat her cheeks. She felt her desire build anew, but he kissed her softly and pulled back and out. A whimper of disappointment escaped her, unbidden, and he lifted her chin to give her another quick kiss. 

She watched, hypnotized by his muscular form as he tore the meager curtain from the window and covered her with it, before joining her under it. She snuggled into him, still lost in the residual effects of their passion. She sighed as she absentmindedly ran a hand up and down his arm as he continued to place gentle, sporadic kisses atop her head. There was no telling how long the two had stayed like that and -in that moment- it didn’t seem to matter.

“Preventer will be here soon.” His husky voice broke the silence. “We should get dressed.” He eased her dress back up over her breasts, his hands caressing her shoulders softly before pulling away from her to stand up.

He walked over, picked up his pants and boxer briefs and put them back on before picking up her underwear and handing them to her. She slipped them on, the curtain falling from her shoulders. He was there beside her to pull it back up as he joined her beneath it again. He pulled her close and she snuggled under his arm, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. They remained that way in comfortable silence. When Preventer finally arrived, they would be examined, doctored accordingly, and taken back to their home where he would, inevitably, have to recount the events of the assassination attempt and document it so that investigations could be launched into their attackers. Until then, they would continue to enjoy their quiet solace in peace, in their own private sanctuary.


End file.
